The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a roller, with an effective length that varies with a standard manufacturing tolerance, where the roller mounts between a pair of supporting panels spaced apart a distance that varies with a standard manufacturing tolerance. Machines used for forming agricultural crops into cylindrical bales, known as round balers, have historically been constructed including such rollers. The size of the panels and the spacing between the panels are such that normal manufacturing tolerances affect the roller mounting such that the bearings can be subject to axial loading generated by assembly of the components. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art roller mount arrangement where a roller 100 is supported by two bearings 102, 106 mounted to two panels 10; a drive-side bearing 102 on the drive side where a drive sprocket 104 is mounted to the roller 100 and an idler-side bearing 106 on the side opposite the drive sprocket 104. In this mounting arrangement, although not apparent from this figure, the bearings and mating shafts of the roller are round in cross-section, in which the inner race of each bearing will be secured to the roller in some manner to prevent relative rotation between the bearing and the shaft, in both axial and radial directions.
In addition, axial movement of the drive-side bearing 102 relative to the shaft is limited when a drive end bolt 108 is installed into a threaded hole in the shaft of the roller 100 and tightened, sandwiching the bearing 102 and sprocket 104 between an end-cap 110 and a shoulder 112 of the roller. Axial movement of the idler-side bearing 106 is limited when an idler end bolt 116 is installed into a threaded hole in the shaft of the roller 100 and tightened, sandwiching the idler-side bearing 106 between an end-cap 118 and a shoulder 114. The distance between the two shoulders 112, 114 and the distance between the panels 10 will vary with a manufacturing tolerance. If the roller is too long, the distance between the shoulders 112, 114 too large, and if the bearing flanges 103, 107 were simply bolted to the panels 10, the bearings 102, 106 would be subject to axial loads generated as the bolts supporting the bearing flanges were tightened. To avoid this situation, this prior art design utilizes an assembly wherein the bearing flange 107 is bolted to a bracket 120 which can be moved relative to the panel 10 due to slotted apertures in angles 122, in order to match the dimension required by the distance between shoulders 112, 114. The assembly process is completed in the following order: first, the drive side bearing 102 and sprocket are secured to the roller 100 with the drive end bolt 108 and the end-cap 110, and the bearing flange 103 is secured to the panel 10; second, the idler side bearing 106 is secured to the roller with the idler end bolt 116 and the end-cap 118 and the bearing flange 107 is secured to the bracket 120; lastly, the bracket 120 is secured to the angles 122, that were previously secured to the panel 10, with a bolt 124. This assembly of the bracket 120, angles 122 and bolt 124 allows the bearings 102, 106 to be positioned to match the spacing between shoulders 112, 114. This assembly utilizes several components to achieve this adjustment. An improved assembly would reduce the number of components.
A second prior art design is illustrated in FIG. 2 wherein the bearings 202, 206 support a roller 200, and are mounted to brackets 222 that are secured to the panels 10. Each bearing is secured to the roller 200 with a drive end bolt 208 and an end-cap 210, tightening the inner races of the drive-side bearing 202 against a drive-side shoulder 212 and the idle-side bearing 206 against an idle-side shoulder 214. A drive side spacer 216 is utilized to position the roller such that the sprocket 204 is secured with the bolt 208 and end-cap 210 on the drive side. After the drive side spacer 216, bearing 202, and sprocket 204 are assembled on the roller and secured to the bracket 222, the idler side is assembled by selecting an idler side spacer 218 that is the correct length such that the bearing flange 207 will contact the bracket 222 at approximately the same location as the inner race of the idler side bearing 206 will contact the idler side spacer 218. The idler side bearing flange 207 is secured to the bracket 222 and then the bolt 208 and end cap 210 are installed in the idler side. If the idler side spacer 218 is too short, tightening the bolt 208 will result in axial loading of the bearings equal to the force generated by the bolt 208. If the idler side spacer 218 is too long, it will restrict the travel of the bearing flange 207 to the bracket 222, and an axial load will have been generated when the flange mounting bolts were tightened. Thus, in this arrangement, the proper selection of the spacer 218 is critical. An improved assembly would reduce the critical selection of spacers.
FIG. 3 illustrates a prior art design of a roller mount arrangement that has been used for conveyors, wherein a roller 300 is supported by bearings 302 and a shaft 304. The shaft 304 is constructed from raw material with a hexagonal cross-section, so that the ends will fit into slots in the supporting panels 310 to be held in position while also held from rotating, as a result of the faces of the hexagonal cross-section mating with the slot. In order to simplify installation of the roller assembly, the shaft 304 is allowed to slide axially in a hexagonal inner bore of the bearings 302 and is spring-loaded prior to installing the roller assembly into the panels. The roller assembly includes springs 306, snap rings 308 and washers 312 that cooperate to apply a spring force onto the inner race 303 of the bearing 302. In order to assemble the roller assembly between the supporting panels 310, the shaft 304 on a first side is installed in a receiving aperture in the first side support panel 310 while the shaft 304 is pushed inwards on the opposite side, further compressing the spring 306 on the first side, until the end of the shaft 304 will fit between the supporting panels. As the roller assembly is moved into its proper installed position the shaft 304 will then extend, once properly aligned, with the aperture in the second supporting panel 310. In the final installed position both springs 306 are preloaded to apply a force on the inner race of the bearings to stabilize the shaft and bearings.